Chiisai Koutei
by Ryuu Baka
Summary: Inspirado no Jogo Samurai Warriors e no Periodo Sengoku, esta história retrata as batalhas da epoca na luta pela conquista do japão. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – Manchado de Sangue Capitulo 1 – Manchado de Sangue

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORYA! **– um jovem com não mais que 17 anos de cabelos e olhos de um preto intenso, atacava com determinação seu oponente com sua espada de madeira.**

Mais rápido!Está lento!Não se desconcentre! **– Seu oponente era um homem por volta dos 32 anos de longos cabelos azuis,que defendia os golpes e aconselhava com voz firme o jovem.**

_Dentro daquele dojo,os dois trocaram golpes por mais alguns poucos minutos,afinal estavam ali por mais de horas treinando sem um intervalo.Após um discurso apontando falhas e acertos do mais jovem,os dois saem juntos do dojo.Era um dia de primavera, apesar do sol no céu,era fresco.A cidade estava agitada com a grande movimentação de soltados por toda parte:_

- Uzushi-Sensei ,vamos treinar mais,eu preciso estar preparado para a guerra! **– o jovem tinha um tom determinado apesar da tristeza no olhar enquanto caminhavam pela cidade se afastando do dojo.**

- Ouji-sama, treinar loucamente não trará calma para seu coração que anseia a paz. **– Uzushi falava serenamente sem perder por um instante sua aura gentil ,olhando ele assim agora,era difícil acreditar que já tinha matado incontáveis homens.**

- Eu sei,mas...eu quero proteger essa cidade e o meu povo,e para isso preciso ser forte! – **Falava olhando com carinho as pessoas que por eles passavam,queria a felicidade de todas elas,talvez fosse bondoso demais para o futuro líder do clã Utou ,assim era Utou Takehiro.**

- Você já tem a força necessária para um grande líder,agora cabe a mim lhe ajudar a moldá-la e ao tempo lhe dar a sabedoria necessária para usá-la.Seja paciente ,Ouji-sama. – **Uzushi tinha muito orgulho de seu único discípulo, e acreditava na capacidade dele em se tornar um grande líder futuramente.**

- Eu tenho?Não entendo Uzushi-sensei.E como posso ser paciente ,se as pessoas precisam de mim nesse momento? – **Takehiro questionava o Sensei buscando as respostas para seus medos ,uma forma de acalmar sua insegurança**.

- Você consegue tratar cada ser humano individualmente, e crê em cada uma deles. Além de mostrar-se sempre preocupado com seu bem estar...Com sua situação. Mas...Você deve se conscientizar de que proteger é uma palavra de grande intensidade e responsabilidade. Com a sua atual força talvez seja difícil proteger a sua própria vida, o que talvez implique na perda de outras. Pense muito bem, porque quando decidir que empunhar essa espada para realizar seu mais profundo desejo, deve estar pronto também para carregar suas responsabilidades**. –. Não fora mole, tentou dizer tudo abertamente para talvez conscientizar seu discípulo do peso que pretendia carregar, além de torná-lo mais obediente ao programa de treinamento dado.**

_Takehiro refletia as palavras do sensei,quando o silencio que havia tomado cena na caminhada era interrompido pela ronco alto da barriga de Uzushi, quebrando a resistência de Takehiro ,que agora ria enquanto comentava sobre como o corpo do sensei era escandaloso._

_Após uma refeição adequada,os dois olhavam os jardins do castelo em silencio,tinha belas flores, e ali era um dos cantos favoritos ,podiam passar horas admirando em silencio aquela imagem._

-Uzushi-sama os cavalos estão prontos. **– um jovem guarda vinha lhe fazer um comunicado,ele tinha belos olhos cor de mel,provavelmente era do clã que sempre esteve ao lado do Utou,o Azukizawa,era famoso por sua beleza inigualável**.

- Obrigado.Vai me acompanhar Ouji-sama?** – Uzushi iria pelas costumeiras inspeções pelos campos de cultivo que eram um pouco afastados da cidade,era de lá que mais da metade da comida da cidade vinha,seria um grande problema se não estivesse as coisas em ordem,então a cada dois dias,Uzushi vai conferir como estão as coisas.**

- Claro, a muito tempo que não vejo os Campos. **– Takehiro visitava muito os campos quando era pequeno,mas fazia anos que não ia pessoalmente ver como estavam,seu sensei nunca o convidará antes,estava feliz.**

**O jovem guarda os guia até os cavalos,eram 6 no total,um para Uzushi,um para Takehiro e mais quatro soldados os acompanhariam,dentre eles o jovem de olhos de cor de mel,Azukizawa Hoshirou,Eles partiram quase na mesma hora,leva-se 3 horas em marcha lenta para chegar nos campos.Atravessaram a ultima floresta que impedia a visão dos campos,e agora podia-se ouvir os gritos e ver o que parecia um ataque**.

-Os campos... **– Takehiro fala com uma pitada de raiva em mente e um certo desespero enquanto se lança sem pensar em direção aos campos.**

- Certo,vamos rápido,vocês três venham comigo. **– ele agia com frieza,sabia que a impulsividade de Takehiro não seria o suficiente para salvar os campos,não sabiam a escala do ataque e nem os responsáveis ,era suicídio atacar diretamente – Azukizawa vá atrás do Ouji-sama e mantenha ele vivo,vamos rápido.**

- Entendido! – **Responderam os quatro soldados,e tomaram seus rumos sem hesitar nem por um segundo,todos sabiam que a vida da cidade estava ali na mão desses 6 homens,sem os campos não haveria comida suficiente**.

_Takehiro sacou sua espada,nunca havia empunhado uma em uma situação de combate real , era um turbilhão de sentimentos de um jovem,ainda com alma de criança.Ainda no cavalo avistou duas pessoas armadas,um com uma katana e outro com uma lança, claramente molestando pessoas que resistiam , então avançou bravamente sobre eles gritando alto com todo seu espírito,não pensava, só estava agindo._

_Os dois bandidos na hora certa se afastam da trajetória do cavalo indo para longe do alcance da espada de Takehiro, o de lança aproveita e aproveita seu alcance superior para golpear Takehiro,que com sua espada defende mas é jogado para fora do cavalo._

_O bandido que carregava a espada se aproveitando da queda de Takehiro avança para dar o golpe final,mas não preverá que no chão as técnicas do Ouji-sama eram muito mais apuradas,e usando a bainha bloqueia a espada do bandido e o ataca direto no coração perfurando até o outro lado._

_O momento seguinte fora no mínimo perturbador. Fleumático e sonhador até o momento, o jovem jamais imaginaria o peso que o sangue de alguém teria ao encostar em sua espada. Era tácito. Ele não conseguia era suportar o sentimento de que tirara a vida de alguém. Seu corpo paralisou, sua boca estava aberta, parecia respirar com grande dificuldade. Não parava de pensar no que havia feito._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Capitulo 2 – Ventos do Mar

Se aproveitando do estado atual de nosso pequeno herói , o bandido com a lança avança para dar o golpe final,quando é atingido por um bala bem na testa,era Hoshirou.Ele empunhava consigo uma das novidades recém adquiridas do além-mar,os rifles,e apesar do pouco tempo, já o tinha dominado com enorme habilidade.O herdeiro dos Azukizawa era um guerreiro habilidoso,e dominava variados tipos de armas.Era um guerreiro bem versátil,apesar de ser apenas um ano mais velho que o jovem Príncipe.

- Ouji-sama o senhor está...Ouji-sama? – Hoshirou ,agora montado em seu cavalo ao lado de Takehiro após ter recarregado apropriadamente sua arma, se surpreende ao ver a expressão e o estado do jovem príncipe,não imaginara que ele ainda não tinha experimentado a situação do campo de batalha antes ao vê-lo partir com aquela determinação para os campos.

Sem ter tempo para tentar ajudar Takehiro a se recompor, Hoshirou já avistará mais inimigos e rapidamente salta do cavalo para evitar as flechas que quase o atingiram por causa de seu momento de distração anterior.Assim que cai ,logo se recompõe e mira em um dos arqueiros o acertando mortalmente,e agora usa o rifle para se defender da flecha que vinha em sua direção.

Hoshirou joga seu rifle no chão e saca sua lança enquanto salta no cavalo com um movimento acrobático e avança contra o grupo de vilões, que estavam em 4 agora. Três deles com armas de combate corpo-a-corpo,dois de lança e um de espada ,avançam contra o guerreiro com olhos de mel ,enquanto o com o arco mantinha-se atirando.

Hoshirou que se defendia com sua lança para tentar evitar as flechas lançadas ,e ao mesmo tempo que avançava sentia-se mais perto da derrota ,pois se encontra-se os três guerreiros sem inutilizar o arqueiro provavelmente pereceria. Mas não se deixava abater, por como um honrado Azukizawa jamais falharia na missão de proteger seu mestre:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Da um grito com todo seu espírito enquanto arremessa sua lança com todas as forças em direção ao arqueiro ,a lança o perfura o peito com perfeição.Havia escolhido o momento exato que o mesmo ficará vulnerável com a fraca postura que possuía.

Mas não estava acabado,os dois bandidos armados com a lança se posicionavam a frente para ataca-lo.Hoshirou avança sem hesitar em direção a eles.O primeiro golpeia semelhante ao ataque feito a Takehiro anteriormente ,mas diferentemente do pequeno príncipe, Azukizawa pula evitando o golpe e ataca com um forte chute no peito o segundo lanceiro ,que estava prestes a atacar,o deixando sem ar.

O espadachim se aproveita do momento para tentar acabar com o Hoshirou,mas o determinado guerreiro dos olhos de mel saca sua espada e apara com perfeição o golpe do vilão,que surpreendido,abre uma brecha e acaba tendo o pescoço pela espada de Azukizawa.

Agora o bandido que teve seu ataque com a lança inutilizado pelo salto de Hoshirou tentar estocar raivosamente o belo guerreiro,que desvia com facilidade e o corta horizontalmente na altura da barriga.O ultimo vilão ainda atordoado avança desesperadamente contra Azukizawa ,podia-se ver a morte no olhar daquele homem, tinha reconhecido que não escaparia dali com vida.O jovem soldado perfura o crânio dele de uma ponta a outra com sua espada, não que não sentisse remorso naquelas mortes, mas não podia pegar leve com ninguém quando se tratava da segurança do mestre,não era uma opção.

- Descansem em paz. – Dizia tristemente enquanto caminhava na direção de Takehiro para tentar tira-lo daquele transe,quando uma voz o chama:

- Não gostaria de se unir a nós?Tem grandes habilidades, pode ter muito dinheiro. – Era um japonês muito ruim, pelo sotaque devia ser chinês ou coreano.Hoshirou se vira com calma e percebe sua falha ao não notar a aproximação de mais inimigos.

- Jamais me unirá a lixos como vocês. – A situação é a pior possível,eles estavam em sete e com dois apontando flechas diretamente para ele,provavelmente esperando só uma ordem para atirar.

No momento Azukizawa já havia notado quem eram os invasores. Eram Piratas Chineses,não restava duvidas agora,as pessoas que tinha lutado antes realmente não tinha traços comuns aos que estava acostumado ,além de usarem armas diferentes das que estava acostumado.E isso também explicava por que os campos fora atacado de surpresa, provavelmente aportaram recentemente no Japão sabendo que um pais em guerra é um bom alvo para saqueadores e atacaram o primeiro lugar que tiveram chance.

- Você japoneses,sempre dando sua vida por nada.Morra com sua honra! – Nesse momento, o que parecia ser o líder do grupo dava o sinal para os arqueiros atacassem quando pode-se ouvir os grito de dor dos dois e ver seu sangue escorrendo na espada de alguém no mínimo extravagante.

Obviamente não era japonês,tinha uma pele branca como a neve e cabelos até os ombros bem lisos e loiros,sua face não chamava atenção somente pelos traços europeus e também por um tapa-olho no olho direito.Por fim sua espada era tradicionalmente de origem européia com fio dos dois lados e com cabo trabalhado em outro e adornado com jóias.

- Quem diabos é você? – O líder irritadíssimo com a situação e se sentindo humilhado pelo estrangeiro, já os odiava desde de mais cedo devido a ter tido sua mãe vendida a um desses malditos europeus quando pequeno.

- Eu?Apenas um viajante que estava de passagem e não pude deixar de notar que está dando uma festinha, só queria dançar um pouco. – Falava japonês fluente e com muito mais habilidade que o pirata,além de usar tom de deboche e piscar para o vilão, tinha percebido que o mesmo tinha saído de si e queria se aproveitar ao máximo disso.

- O europeu é meu,cuidem do japonês – O chefe dos bandidos agora falará em chinês e podia-se ver ódio em sua voz, então lança de cada uma de suas mangas uma pequena faca em direção ao estrangeiro,que desvia da primeira e defende a outra com sua espada.

O vilão agora saca duas espadas chinesas de qualidade bem alta,eram o orgulho dele. Com elas em mão,o bandido avança contra o estrangeiro e os dois iniciam a luta. Os quatro bandidos restantes avançam contra Hoshirou ,que ainda estava surpreso com a aparição repentina do europeu no campo de batalha e se perguntava sobre quais eram suas intenções.

A luta entre o Líder dos bandidos e misterioso guerreiro do além-mar estava de igual para igual. O vilão lutava com ferocidade como se fosse um animal selvagem ,enquanto o europeu parecia que dançava com seus movimentos graciosos e precisos,nenhum dos dois se permitia abrir uma brecha.

Os quatro bandidos diferente dos anteriores eram mais versados em combate, atacando em seqüência Hoshirou,sem permitir uma chance para serem contra-atacados e também sem deixá-lo correr.Azukizawa se defende como pode enquanto busca uma brecha para atacar.


End file.
